


underneath your clothes

by roguerie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aprons, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguerie/pseuds/roguerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Daiki's newest gravure magazines has a maid photo shoot, and he's an imaginative guy, OK?</p>
            </blockquote>





	underneath your clothes

**Author's Note:**

> For AoKaga Day (May 10th)! :D

The apron starts out as a joke.  
  
One of Daiki's newest gravure magazines has a maid photo shoot, and he's an imaginative guy, OK? So he isn't sorry when his subconscious transplants an apron onto Kagami in a series of increasingly graphic fantasies, including one where Kagami serves him pasta shaped like tiny boobs. (His subconscious is a gift, really.) Daiki absently wonders if boob pasta is a reality yet - there is money to be made on that venture.  
  
So when he passes a small home goods shop in the train station nearest to school, it's almost like gravity pulls him right in, right up to a small rack of identical white aprons. He pulls one out and examines it. It's a little frilly; it was probably meant for a housewife. Daiki can't help but smirk as he pays for it, imagining the look on Kagami's face when he sees it for the first time. Kagami is already weirdly sensitive about his cooking abilities, even though Daiki has only expressed the sincerest appreciation for his skills. Kagami's burgers are on par with Maji's, and coming from Daiki, that's high praise.  
  
Daiki allows the elderly female shopkeeper to package the apron in ivory tissue paper and tie it together with soft blue ribbon. She beams merrily as she presents it to him, coming out from behind the counter to bow him out of the shop. Daiki places the package carefully in his bag, making sure that his books don't squash up against it, and takes the train to meet up with Kagami at a street court. He forgets about the apron for a little while in the thrill of the game, the thrill of chasing his closest rival. Because on the court, that's who Kagami Taiga is - not his friend, or his lover, not anyone else. He is Daiki's rival.  
  
Later, they go back to Kagami's apartment. After they've both showered, Daiki stretches out over the couch and watches Kagami in the kitchen. He's opening and closing various cabinets and humming to himself; he looks as comfortable as Daiki feels, content in the almost-summer air drifting in through the open windows.  
  
"What do you want for dinner?" Kagami asks, turning toward the fridge.  
  
"Pasta," Daiki mumbles without thinking.   
  
"What kind? Spaghetti?"  
  
"Boob pasta..." Daiki says to himself dreamily. The thought of boob pasta makes him remember what's waiting in his bag and he jumps up, launching himself toward where he dropped his stuff when they came in. Kagami merely snorts and continues to move things around in the fridge, paying Daiki no mind at all. Until-  
  
"Kagami!"  
  
Kagami jumps, banging the refrigerator closed as he whirls around gracelessly. Daiki is right there, thrusting the package at his chest.  
  
 _"Jesus Christ!_ Let a guy know you're standing right behind him! _"_  
  
Daiki rolls his eyes. "Here. I bought you... a thing."   
  
He really, really tries not to let his tone give it away. (The leering might tip Kagami off though.)  
  
Kagami accepts the package with a quirked eyebrow, mumbling a quick 'thank you' as he holds it up. Daiki expects him to rip the paper right off, but he undoes the ribbon and folds the paper open gently, like what's inside might be precious and fragile. If it makes Daiki's heart skip a little, no one has to know.  
  
Daiki's brain has already skipped ahead to the part where Kagami is serving him dinner in nothing but the apron when Kagami says, "What is this?" His brow furrows (adorably) in confusion as he pokes the fabric skeptically.  
  
"Take it out of the paper, dumbass. You'll see."  
  
Kagami narrows his eyes but does as Daiki suggested. He lets it unfold and holds it at arms' length by the shoulder straps; his stupid eyebrows have disappeared into his hairline. Daiki realizes for the first time that the lower portion of the apron is vaguely heart-shaped. It's _perfect._  
  
"An apron?"  
  
Daiki grins toothily at him. "Yeah, you know, so you can serve me in style."  
  
This comment has the desired effect - Kagami takes a deep breath, annoyance causing his left eye to twitch irritably. He has two fistfuls of the apron now, pulling the heart taut between them.  
  
"I'm going to strangle you. With this."  
  
Daiki has been on the receiving end of Kagami's threats too many times to be intimidated by them, so he just laughs and puts his hands on his hips, leaning forward. "Try it on!"  
  
"No way."  
  
"Do it!'  
  
"No!"  
  
Kagami looks vaguely murderous, which usually means that Daiki's about to get punched. Instead, he turns away with a great huff, folding the apron neatly and setting it aside. Grabbing a long wooden spoon, he turns back to Daiki and brandishes the utensil at him.   
  
"Get out of the kitchen!" he barks. Daiki only complies because he _is_  really hungry. He settles back on the couch, alternating between reading a basketball magazine and listening to whatever's on the TV. Once or twice he thinks he catches Kagami looking at him with an almost thoughtful expression - but it's here and then gone in an instant, so he can't be sure. They eat their spaghetti in companionable silence, and afterwards Kagami lets Daiki lick the taste of it from his mouth. His hands sear Daiki's skin where they touch him: his chest, his shoulders, the sensitive skin just beneath his waistband. He's burning up.  
  
  
\----  
  
  
After that, Daiki forgets about the apron for a while. It's almost summer time, so his magazines shift focus to bikinis, desert highways, and tropical paradises.   
  
He hasn't thought about it for weeks when he barges into Kagami's apartment one night after practice lets out. It's been a frustrating day; he had a difficult history test, the cafeteria sold out of his favorite dessert, Satsuki confiscated some of his magazines, and practice was long and tiring. Truthfully, Daiki wants nothing more than to relax and bicker with Kagami over a plate full of Maji Burgers. A plate full of anything, really. He hadn't planned to come over but doesn't bother texting this new plan to Kagami - it's not like he has anything better to do than cater to Daiki's needs, right?  
  
The door is unlocked so Daiki just lets himself in, kicking his shoes off in the entrance. The apartment smells spicy - _curry_ , Daiki thinks excitedly. Kagami is the best boyfriend ever! He rounds the corner with a "Yo, Kagami!" and immediately pulls up short when he sees the other boy in the kitchen.   
  
Kagami is leaning over the stove, lifting a lid to check something, and he's _wearing the apron._  The apron that Daiki bought for him. The heart-shaped apron that Daiki bought, mostly to irritate him and also to imagine him wearing while serving different genitalia-shaped foods. He must have put it on to shield his regular clothes from the liquid mess that curry often makes. It suits him, Daiki thinks. Kagami is part-humming, part-mumbling the opening to a popular cartoon and smiling down at his work as he pushes the contents around with a spoon. The sight is so domestic, and Daiki is torn between the instant flare of lust through his veins and the genuine longing that it inspires.  
  
Before he can choose, Kagami notices him standing there and instantly turns a deep shade of scarlet. He makes an awkward motion with his hand, as if attempting to untie the apron, but Daiki shakes his head quickly and closes the distance between them.  
  
"No," he says, uncharacteristically soft, touching the inside of Kagami's wrist. "I'll just.. go sit in the other room. I won't bother you." And just like that, Daiki retreats to the couch. Kagami watches him for a moment, lips parted as if he's going to say something. He seems to change his mind and resumes his inspection of the curry sauce.   
  
Daiki tracks his movements through the kitchen, pretending to be absorbed in his notebook. Everything feels off balance - it would have been so easy to tease Kagami just then, why couldn't he do it? That moment had been different in a way Daiki can't explain to himself. He lets his uneasiness wash out of him with a sigh; Kagami's still Kagami, with or without the apron. He doesn't want Kagami to get all defensive about cooking; if he needs the apron, he should just use it. If it's also a charm point, hey, you can't blame Aomine Daiki for appreciating the view.  
  
  
\----  
  
  
Kagami gradually begins to wear the apron more frequently in front of Daiki, and it almost desensitizes him to the effects of seeing Kagami in it. ( _Almost_. He can at least stop himself from popping a boner every time he sees it now, so, progress!) He's wearing it almost every time Daiki's in his apartment in fact, puttering around the kitchen and wiping his hands against the frills.   
  
Daiki makes an abundance of inappropriate comments, but something holds him back from acting on them. He feels like he might need permission, but he doesn't know why. They've done it in every room of Kagami's apartment except the kitchen, which is different somehow. But whatever, Daiki can wait. Patience is a virtue, as his mother would say.  
  
His chance comes on one of the hottest days of the year, when they're moving through the deepest shades of this Tokyo summer. Daiki meets Kagami at the street court near his apartment for their usual one-on-one. He's late because his mother had decided to lecture him at length about playing too long in the heat, and Kagami is already sweating when he gets there. They're able to play for forty five minutes before they just give up and take shelter at Maji Burger. When they return to Kagami's apartment, they play a fighting game for a while before Daiki notices that Kagami can't stop yawning.  
  
"Nap?" he suggests.  
  
"Nap," Kagami agrees. The aircon in the apartment is strong, so they end up snuggled together under a comforter. Daiki lets Kagami's deep, steady breathing pull him under, the waves of cool air rolling over them like the tide.  
  
Several hours later, Daiki rolls under the comforter, seeking the other occupant of the bed - but Kagami's not there. He grumbles to himself for a few minutes, fighting his body's attempt to wake up. Finally, he rolls out of the bed and onto his feet. He and Kagami had stripped to their boxers before getting into bed, and Daiki sees no reason to change that now. He pads out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
Kagami has his back to him; he's messing with something in the sink, humming like usual. He's wearing Daiki's jeans but hasn't buttoned them, so they're open across his hips and the waistband of his boxers is clearly visible. Orange light from the summer sunset is washing across the kitchen, dragging them hazily into night. This time, Daiki doesn't hesitate. He strides right up behind Kagami, smoothing his hands over his hips and then leaving them there. Kagami doesn't even jump, just shivers slightly and marginally turns his head to fix Daiki with A Look.   
  
"We eat here," he says plaintively, but Daiki doesn't care. He manhandles Kagami until he's up against the kitchen table and they're facing each other, chest to chest, and Daiki can press his mouth to Kagami's almost chastely. Kagami sighs into him, but it's appreciative and not resigned like Daiki expected it to be. He runs his tongue along Kagami's bottom lip, asking - for what, he isn't quite sure, but Kagami opens up for him easily, like it costs him nothing to do it. His hands are gripping Daiki's shoulders like an anchor.  
  
Daiki pulls back to look at him for a moment: Kagami's expression is sharp, focus turned all the way up and onto Daiki, and his eyes are like burning coals in the fading light of the apartment. _Yes_ , Daiki wants to say. This is what he's been waiting for.   
  
Staring Kagami straight in the eye, Daiki pulls his jeans and boxers down in one fluid movement, leaving only the apron. Kagami tied it tightly, so there's no mistaking the hard lines of his erection under the fabric. Daiki rubs the knuckles of one hand against those lines, pressing until Kagami's breath hitches. His other hand moves up, dragging the fabric against one of his nipples. Daiki scrapes his teeth gently over Kagami's neck, moving to suck at the sensitive spot just behind his ear. Kagami leans back against the table, gripping Daiki's arm hard as his hips cant toward him, asking for more.   
  
It just so happens that Daiki's in the giving mood today, so he drops to his knees obligingly. He fits his teeth over the apron where Kagami's cock is straining against it, barking out a short laugh when Kagami slides his hand into his hair, pulling just a little. As if Daiki would _actually_  bite his dick, please. He closes his lips against the length of it under the apron, licking and sucking until he can taste the precome through the wet fabric. Above him, Kagami is biting back tiny moans and trying not to rock forward against Daiki's mouth. One of Daiki's hands holds him in place by the hip, and the other is pressing up under the apron, stroking Kagami's inner thighs until he's shaking with it. He reaches up further to cup Kagami's balls and squeeze gently, and Kagami moans for real this time. A shudder passes through his entire body, and Daiki finds the epicenter under his mouth as Kagami looks down at him, panting.  
  
"More?" Daiki asks.  
  
Kagami nods jerkily, letting his legs fall open.   
  
"I don't have-"  
  
"In my jeans. In the back pocket."  
  
 _They're_ my _jeans,_  Daiki thinks haughtily, but is then brought up short by the fact that Kagami has stowed lube in his jeans. What the hell has this guy been planning?! He decides to let it go- _for now_ \- as he rummages in the pockets of the jeans for the familiar small tube. He stands and slots himself between Kagami's thighs, pushing at him until he's sitting on the edge of the table. Like this, Kagami is just a little shorter, and Daiki likes that.  
  
Kagami's hands fly up to grip Daiki's shoulders again as Daiki pulls him forward roughly by the one of the apron straps. Daiki kisses him deeply as one slick finger settles against his entrance; he just holds it there, pressing lightly, until Kagami bucks up and _whines_  into his mouth. Daiki can't help but smirk a little. It's nice to know that Kagami wants this just as badly as he does. He concedes, sliding his finger into Kagami's body and working it slowly, until Kagami's growling and pushing against him insistently. He tips Kagami's head back with his free hand and licks into his mouth, adding another finger. Kagami bites down on his lower lip suddenly, and this time it's Daiki who moans, biting off the desperate sound with a growl as he twists his fingers in Kagami until they're both panting with it.  
  
Kagami's lashes flutter when Daiki adds a third finger. Daiki pulls back to look at him properly; his pupils are blown, bruised-pink lips parted and shining with wetness, and his chest is heaving as he convulsively squeezes and releases his grip on Daiki's upper arms. In a word, he looks _wrecked_. Daiki's eyes slide along the lines of Kagami's body until they reach his cock, still swollen and straining although Daiki hasn't even touched it. He rubs one of Kagami's nipples through the apron again, hard enough to make Kagami gasp quickly.  
  
"Ready?" Daiki asks. His voice sounds raspy and a little too gentle.  
  
Kagami just glares at him and squeezes around Daiki's fingers without a word. _That's fine_ , Daiki thinks, _you'll be talking soon enough_. He snorts and slaps Kagami's hip lightly before yanking his own boxers down and away.  
  
"Turn around."   
  
Kagami rolls his eyes but follows instructions, bending until his elbows are resting on the table. Daiki's brain short-circuits momentarily. ( _Face down, booty up_ , his sense of humor supplies, from very far away.) He takes a deep breath and squeezes the base of his cock firmly, reminding himself of how very embarrassing it would be to lose it right now, before they really get down to business. He slicks himself and moves closer to Kagami, lining their bodies up. He positions the head of his cock up against Kagami's entrance, but instead of just going for it (like he knows Kagami wants him to), he just pushes against it lazily. Predictably, Kagami hisses and shoves himself back, but Daiki restrains him by his hips.  
  
"Tell me how you want it," Daiki purrs, stroking one hand up Kagami's side. Kagami is probably going to murder him with a steak knife for this, but it's too late, he's going for it.  
  
Kagami really growls at him this time. Daiki just pushes against him, just gently. He waits. Kagami grumbles and shifts on his elbows.  
  
"Fine," Daiki says. He drags his cock up and down the curve of Kagami's ass, a sweet slide, back and forth from his balls up to the top of his cheeks. Kagami moans when the head catches his rim, his entire body shuddering with it. Truthfully, Daiki is impressed with his own patience. The sheer weight of the _want_  between them is palpable, but Daiki keeps teasing until Kagami's almost gagging for it, tiny panting moans cutting his breath short.  
  
"Tell me," Daiki suggests, pressing in just a little, the flare of his cock head holding Kagami open. Kagami practically howls in response.  
  
"I want-" He inhales sharply. "Want you. Right now. Do it hard."  
  
 _Good enough_. Daiki slides in slowly, Kagami's body taking him easily. He clutches at Kagami's hips when he's in all the way, letting out a short groan. Kagami is shaking beneath him, hips stuttering as he presses back onto Daiki and forward into the friction of the apron's fabric.  
  
"Can you take it?" Daiki whispers, leaning forward until he can drag his teeth along the lobe of Kagami's ear. He withdraws almost all the way and breaches him again with a series of quick, shallow thrusts.  
  
"You _know_  I can," Kagami grinds out, hips canting backward in search of more.   
  
Daiki does know.   
  
This time, when he pulls out, he slams into Kagami with all he's got, and Kagami makes a desperate, almost strangled sound in response. He does it again, reaching around to stroke Kagami's cock through the apron. The fabric isn't very soft so it probably hurts, but Kagami whines all the same and pushes into Daiki's hand like he can't get enough. Daiki braces his other hand at the base of Kagami's throat, just holding him in place as he fucks into him with abandon. In one wild motion, Kagami grabs the hand near his neck and drags it up, taking two of Daiki's fingers into his mouth and sucking greedily.   
  
Kagami's trying to kill him, probably.   
  
Daiki can hear himself make a terrible roaring sound, but it seems very far away when his focus is entirely centered on Kagami's mouth. He shoves his fingers as far in as Kagami will allow and grinds their hips together fiercely. Kagami does a particularly inventive swirly thing with his tongue, and that's it; Daiki yanks his hand back with a snarl and pushes down on his shoulders until Kagami's pressing his face into his forearms, flush against the table.   
  
"Hold on," Daiki warns, and Kagami's arms fly out to grip the edges of the table as Daiki thrusts into him again with a brutal punch of his hips. He moves his hand, still wet with Kagami's spit, under the apron to rub mercilessly at Kagami's nipples. Kagami keens beneath him and thrusts his chest into Daiki's fingers; he pushes his thighs together and Daiki gasps at the sudden tightness.  
  
As usual, Kagami is overwhelming him. His breathless moans, the obscene noises of two slick bodies moving against each other, the way he twists and writhes under Daiki's hands - Daiki is drowning in it, in Kagami. His chest is pressed up against Kagami's back, sweat making them stick and slide together messily. All it takes is one frantic plea, barely more than a whisper:  
  
"Aomine, _please-"_  
  
and Daiki is shoving in one last time, pushing in as far as he can go with a punched-out moan, letting his orgasm pulse and drag through his bones like a tidal wave. A bright haze settles over his consciousness for a moment, before a sharp inhalation of breath brings him back to the present, where Kagami is pressing back against him desperately.  
  
"Aomine," he says.  
  
"I know." Daiki bites at his shoulder and resumes his thrusts, withdrawing only marginally so he can keep pressing into that sweet, deep place inside Kagami. Kagami moans in response, tightening around Daiki's cock as he pushes forward into the imperfect friction of the apron.   
  
"Please, I need-" Before Kagami can even finish the request, Daiki's there, hand finally slipping up underneath the cloth to touch Kagami directly. He just holds him for a second, applying a light pressure, before stroking him to match the short strokes of his cock inside him. Daiki wraps his other arm around Kagami's chest, holding him close. He reaches down to stroke Kagami's sac once before wrapping around his cock again; he twists his wrist lightly and Kagami actually cries out as he comes in Daiki's hand. Daiki just strokes him through it, licking the sweat off Kagami's neck with a hum of satisfaction. Kagami lets another shudder pass through his body, making Daiki feel pleasantly tingly where they are still connected, and then collapses against the table with a sigh.  
  
Daiki lets himself enjoy the feeling for another moment and then pushes himself up, pulling out of Kagami with a slick pop. Kagami groans at the loss and stands up; he grips Daiki's shoulder to steady himself and wrinkles his nose as he surveys his body. But then he grins at Daiki, somewhat conspiratorially.   
  
"What?" Daiki asks slowly.  
  
" _Finally_ ," Kagami replies emphatically. "I can't believe it took you that long."  
  
Daiki doesn't understand. It took him that long to do what? He frowns at Kagami, who only laughs weakly at his confusion.  
  
"You gave me this apronmonths ago, Ahomine. Wasn't this," he gestures at the spots on the apron created by their enthusiastic fucking, "what you wanted?"   
  
Daiki opens his mouth and closes it like a fish a few times before he can formulate a response. Crossing his arms, he huffs indignantly and turns away. How did he know?  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Bakagami. I was just being considerate."  
  
Kagami just raises his eyebrows. "Right. Well, I got you something, too." He shuffles back to the sink and grabs a small box. He holds it out to Daiki, lips quirked in a small smile.  
  
Daiki reaches for the box, and for once, he is totally speechless. He is holding  _actual boob pasta_. When he can finally tear his gaze away from the tiny boobs, he stares at Kagami, whose shoulders are shaking with silent laughter.  
  
"I had Alex send it to me," he explains, grinning broadly. Daiki just gapes at him. His brain is still sex-stupid, so comprehension is slow to dawn on him. Not only did this bastard buy Daiki his very own boob pasta, but he also _planned_  to let Daiki fuck him in the apron from the start?! In fact, Kagami has probably been trying to tempt him for months! This is outrageous.   
  
What's even more outrageous is that Daiki can't tamp down his happiness with the annoyance and embarrassment he feels. Stupid Bakagami.  
  
"Thank you," he mumbles grumpily, bumping his forehead against Kagami's. Kagami just smiles and kisses him, as sweet as ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> They're gross, I'm gross, this is gross. It was supposed to be funny but I think in the end it became kind-of sappy?!? UGH these idiots. I have to apologize for any mistakes as this was unbeta-ed so I could get it up in time for AoKa day!!
> 
> In case you're unaware: [this](http://www.amazon.com/Hott-Place-Pasta-Boobs/dp/B00CCEDPEA) is the pasta referred to in the story. ヽ(’ ▽’ )ノ


End file.
